Body, Mind, Soul, and Magic
by Aliza Hope
Summary: Harry gets a letter from his account manager the night his name comes out of the goblet of fire. Now he's a lord and betrothed. With love and adventure ahead of him, Harry quite happily changes to be the man he should have been. Dumbledore/Weasley bashing Good!Fred/George/Ginny Powerful/animagus/independent!Harry[Harry P., N. Tonks][Ginny W., Neville L.][Hermione G., Draco M.] OOC
1. No More!

No More!

Harry Potter lay on his bed, angry with Ronald Weasley. After his name had come out of the bloody goblet, Ron had become jealous. Why? Harry had no bloody idea! He wasn't real sure what Hermione thought and, truthfully, he hoped she didn't react like Ron.

_Tap! Tap! Tap!_

Harry looked at the window. There was an owl there. A handsome barn owl looked at him, holding a scroll in its talons. Harry jumped up and rushed to the window to open it. The owl held out its leg and Harry took the scroll. When the owl was free of its burden, it flew off. Harry unrolled the scroll.

_Dear Mr. Potter,_

_My name is Sharpclaw. I am the Potter account manager and I find that it is my job to inform you that there are persons stealing from your vaults. It is also my job to inform you that now that you are a Tri-wizard champion you are, essentially, an adult because the rules say that only an adult can compete, As the Potter family is a noble and most ancient house you will need to claim your inheritance and your head of house._

_Before you do, I must inform you what claiming your inheritance and head of house will do for you. First, you will be an adult, which means, you get to choose where you live. Second, you can demand a trial for anybody. Third, if somebody attacks you, anybody in your house, or anybody protected by your house; you can deal with him or her any way that you want to and it is perfectly legal. Attacks can include physically, sexually, magically, and verbally._

_One last thing you should know. You are betrothed. That is all I can tell you at the current time. You must come to Gringotts so we can speak._

_Sincerely,_

_Sharpclaw_

_P.S. I'm almost positive the last Lord Potter slept on the couch for a month because of your betrothal._

Harry stared at the piece of parchment. Him? A lord? Really? He could hardly believe it and all because his name came out of that bloody goblet. Harry sat on his bed to ponder on what to do.

He had many questions. Who was stealing from his vaults? Vault**s**? Did he have more than one? Could he really leave the Dursleys? Could he really demand a trial for anybody? Could he "deal" with Snape and Malfoy? Who was he betrothed to?

Did he want to become a lord?

Yes, yes he did. Anything was worth getting away from the Dursleys. He would never tell anybody that though.

Harry took a deep breath and pressed the seal with his thumb. He felt a quick, sharp pain in his thumb then he pulled it away.

Several minutes later another owl was tapping on his window. Harry took the second scroll and the great horned owl flew off. Harry unrolled the scroll and began to read.

_Dear Lord Potter,_

_ Congratulations on your emancipation. We need to discuss your account so would you please come to Gringotts at your earliest convenience. I know that you cannot apperate as of yet, so I have made this scroll a port-key. It will take you to the top step of Gringotts. It cannot travel through the Hogwarts wards so you will have to go to Hogsmeade before you can come here. The activation code is "Lord Potter."_

_Sincerely, _

_Sharpclaw_

Harry grinned. He was now Lord Potter. He was an adult. He could do whatever he wanted. But he was currently too tired to do anything so he placed the scroll in his bedside table and locked it and placed a sticking charm on it that only he could remove. Harry changed into his pajamas and crawled into bed. Harry fell asleep wondering whom he was betrothed to and hoping beyond hope that it wasn't Pansy Parkinson.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Harry awoke last the next morning. When he opened the curtains around his bed, Neville was the only one still in the dorm and he looked like he wouldn't be for very much longer. Harry had to act fast.

"Neville?"

"Yes, Harry?" Neville said.

"I have a meeting with my account manager at Gringotts today and I need your help on what to wear," Harry said. Neville pondered that for a second.

"Well, my gran always had me wear my best robes when we went to see our account manager so that's what I suggest," Neville informed Harry.

"My best robes are the dress robes that were on our supply list this year," Harry frowned.

"That's perfect," Neville grinned.

"Thanks. And Neville, I would appreciate it if you don't tell anybody about this," Harry said. Neville nodded and left their dorm.

Harry knew it would be very stupid if he wore his dress robes out of his dorm. He would have to be very Slytherin today. He pulled on a pair of muggle jeans and a muggle sweater with his trainers. He emptied his school bag and put his dress robes in the bag instead. He removed the sticking charm on his bedside table and put the scroll in his bag along with the Marauders' Map. He put his wand in his pocket and walked out of his dorm, his bag on his shoulder.

On his way out of the common room, he ran into Hermione. "Oh, Hermione! Sorry," Harry said.

"Where are you going, Harry?" she asked.

"I'll tell you later. I gotta go," Harry said.

"Harry, we have to study," Hermione protested.

"I know. I have to go. I'm sorry. I'll see you later, I promise. Bye," Harry said then ran off.

Harry ran to the third floor and straight to the one-eyed witch statue. He pulled out the Marauders' Map and said, "I solemnly swear that I am up to no good." The map revealed itself to him. He made sure he was alone before tapping the statue and saying, "Dissendium." The passage opened and Harry slid in.

Harry tracked himself on the map so he could tell when he was out of the wards. Once he was, he pulled on his emerald green robes, put the map in an inside pocket and his wand in a pocket in his trousers. He put his muggle clothes in his bag and deposited it on the floor before taking hold of the scroll.

"Lord Potter," Harry said, strongly. He felt the familiar tug behind his navel and a second later he was deposited – rather gracefully – on the top steps of Gringotts. Harry grinned, proud of himself for sticking the landing, before he walked into the great, white bank.

All Harry had to do was enter the back before a goblin approached him. "Come with me, Lord Potter, Sharpclaw awaits," the goblin said. Harry followed him through low-ceilinged, winding corridors to an office. Another goblin sat behind the desk.

Harry placed his right hand – open and with palm down – on his chest – over his heart – and gave a slight bow to the goblin. The goblin did the same.

"Welcome, Lord Potter. I am Sharpclaw, your account manager," the goblin said.

"Hello Account Manager Sharpclaw. I must ask you to call me Harry. I feel we will be spending a lot of time together," Harry said.

"Then I must ask you to call me Sharpclaw. Please sit. We have much to talk about." Harry and Sharpclaw sat. "Ask any questions you may have, Harry, and I will answer to the best of my ability."

"Alright. Who's stealing from my vaults?" Harry asked.

"I believe this may come as a shock and I don't blame you if you become angry," Sharpclaw started. "Albus Dumbledore is stealing from your vaults. Every year he takes 300,000 galleons." Harry's temper was beginning to flare. "He keeps 100,000 for himself. He gives 150,000 to the Weasley family and the last 50,000 goes to the Dursley family for your upkeep," Sharpclaw finished. Harry's magic was flaring around him. His eyes were glowing an eerie green as he stared at Sharpclaw.

"Please tell me more," Harry's voice was as cold and as hard as ice.

"Mister Dumbledore pays the Weasley family to be friends with you. The only ones that are willingly nice to you are Fred, George, and Ginevra Weasley. The Dursley family are given 50,000 for your upkeep but they use it for their own son."

Harry's temper had calmed down some when he found out about the twins and Ginny. When Sharpclaw had finished speaking he had been taking deep breaths to keep his temper under control.

"Ruin the Weasley family. I don't care what you do, just ruin them," Harry growled.

"And what of Fred, George, and Ginevra?" Sharpclaw asked.

"Start up a trust fund for each of them. Put 1,000,000 galleons into each and every year add 1,000 galleons to each until they graduate," Harry said.

"It will be done," Sharpclaw said. "And what of the Dursleys?" Harry grinned maliciously.

"I will take care of them. Now, I'm sorry but I really had to ask that. I had originally planned on asking for an inheritance test first. Could we possibly do that now?" Harry asked.

"Of course," Sharpclaw answered. He pressed a button on his desk then pulled out a piece of parchment, a quill, a bowl of ink, and a wicked sharp dagger. "All you have to do is cut your palm and let the blood fall into the bowl. The magic of the bowl will heal your hand when it has enough blood," Sharpclaw said, handing over the dagger. Harry placed the dagger on his palm and sliced his skin. He let the blood fall into the bowl. It was two minutes later when is hand healed.

Sharpclaw put the quill in the bowl and mixed the blood and ink. Another minute later and he placed it on the parchment and let it run its course. It took a full ten minutes for the writing to stop. Sharpclaw handed it to Harry.

_Lord Harry James Potter_

_Son of Lily Nicole Potter (__née__ Evans) and James Charlus Potter_

_Magic bound – 75% by Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore_

_Mind obliviated – 53 times by Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore_

_Love Potion – small doses everyday tied to Ginevra Molly Weasley by Ronald Billius Weasley – potions made by Molly Vix Weasley (__née Prewett)_

_Loyalty Potion – large doses everyday tied to Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore by Ronald Billius Weasley – potions made by Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore_

_Malnourishment by Petunia Heather Dursley (__née__ Evans) and Vernon Brian Dursley_

_Beatings by Vernon Brian Dursley and Dudley Donald Dursley_

_Horcrux of Tom Marvolo Riddle_

_Primary heir to Potter house_

_Primary heir to Peverall house_

_Primary heir to Gryffindor house_

_Primary heir to Slytherin house by rite of conquest_

_Primary heir to Gaunt house by rite of conquest_

_Secondary heir to Black house – appointed by Sirius Orion Black_

_Betrothal contracts – Bones house to Potter house (can be rejected) – Greengrass house to Black house (For primary heir and can be rejected) – Nymphadora Astrid Tonks to Harry James Potter (cannot be rejected – signed in blood quill by Lord James Charlus Potter and Theodore William Tonks)_

_Seats in Wizengamot – 4 – Potter house, Peverall house, Gryffindor house, and Slytherin house_

_Votes in Wizengamot – 4 – Potter house, Peverall house, Gryffindor house, and Slytherin house_

_Regents in Wizengamot – Potter house – Jefferson Ramson Thomson (appointed by Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore) – Black house – Luscious Abraxus Malfoy (appointed by Arcturus Asterion Black)_

_Alliances – Bones house, Longbottom house, Lovegood house, Abbott house, Greengrass house, and Davis house_

_Protecting – Tonks house, Sirius Orion Black_

_Broken Alliances – Weasley house (broken by Abraxious Arthur Weasley in 1875), Malfoy house (broken by Draconis Alterion Malfoy in 1436), Lestrange house (broken by Isabella Amelia Lestrange (__née Crabbe) in 1313)_

Harry blinked twice. Did he read that right? Was he really the primary heir to three most ancient and revered houses? Was Ron really giving him love and loyalty potions? What the bloody hell was a horcrux?

"Okay, I have a lot of questions but there is one thing I want to know. Did my parents have a will?" Harry asked.

"Yes, they did. Do you wish to see it?" Sharpclaw said. Harry nodded. Sharpclaw pressed a button and pulled a piece of parchment out of the drawer and handed it to Harry.

_I, Lord James Charlus Potter, being of sound mind, declare this to be my Last Will and Testament. I, Lady Lily Nicole Potter __(__née Evans), being of sound mind, declare this to be my Last Will and Testament._

_To Sirius Orion Black, we leave you 5,000,000 galleons and the guardianship of our son, Harry James Potter. Mischief managed, Padfoot._

_To Lord Frank Oliver Longbottom and Lady Alice Melissa Longbottom __(__née Lightwood), we leave you 500,000 galleons and the guardianship of our son if Sirius is unable or unwilling to care for him. Mischief managed, Frank and Alice._

_To Remus John Lupin, we leave you 5,000,000 galleons – buy yourself some nice stuff, Remus, you deserve it – and the whole of Lily's personal library at Lily's Pad. We wish Harry could go to you, Remus, but unfortunately he can't due to your furry little problem. Mischief managed, Moony._

_To Peter Arnold Pettigrew, we leave you nothing but the knowledge that you are the reason that we are dead and Harry has to grow up without us. Good-bye, Wormy._

_To Minerva Athena McGonagall, we leave you 100,000 galleons and the guardianship of Harry if Sirius and Frank and Alice are unable or unwilling to care for him. Mischief managed, Minnie._

_To Poppy Alexandra Pomfrey, we leave you 100,000 galleons and the guardianship of Harry if Sirius, Frank and Alice, and Minerva are unable or unwilling to care for him. Mischief managed, Poppy._

_To Harry James Potter, we leave you everything else and our permission for you to be emancipated as soon as possible. We love you, Harry, and we're sorry you had to grow up without us. Mischief managed, Pup._

_**Under no circumstances is Harry to go to Lily's sister, Petunia Dursley, and brother-in-law, Vernon Dursley!**_

_We love you all – except you, Peter – and hope you live a wonderful life. And finally, mischief managed._

_Lord James Potter_

_Lady Lily Potter_

_Sirius Black_

_Lady Alice Longbottom_

_Minerva McGonagall_

Harry's eyes were watering by the end. He would fix this. For them, for his parents, he would fix this. He would start with the Death Eaters. He would ruin them and then he would scare them so much that they would leave the country or he would have them killed.

He would then move on to Voldemort himself. He wouldn't just kill the self-proclaimed lord. No, Harry would _destroy _the man – no, the creature – that killed his parents without a thought. There would be nothing left of Voldemort. No body, no soul, no magic, no dignity. Voldemort would be **destroyed.**

Finally, Harry would get to the people that had dared to cross the Potter family. He would ruin them, too, financially and socially. They would lose everything. They would set an example to people who wish to wrong the Potter house. He would make sure people knew that you didn't mess with the Potters because they would_ destroy _you.

Harry'd had enough! No more! No more! No more would he be pushed around. No more would he be manipulated. No more would anyone even think to wrong him.

**NO MORE!**


	2. That Warm Fuzzy Feeling

That Warm Fuzzy Feeling

Harry Potter was a very happy wizard when he left Gringotts three hours later. He'd had the block on his magic removed, and had his memories back. He had a wallet that had access to enough money that could keep a small country afloat for at least ten years, his parents very own betrothal rings in his pocket which he planned on giving to his own betrothed, Voldemort's horcrux had been removed from his head, and he had a very enthusiastic house elf at his side.

His original plan had been to head straight to the Tonks' but he had thought better of it. His dress robes were beginning to get on his nerves. So, he went to _Madam Malkin's_ instead. When he walked in, she said, "I'll be right with you," from the back room. She came bustling out a minute later. "What can I do for you?" she asked sweetly.

"Oh, Madam Malkin, I'm about to make your day," Harry grinned. And make her day he did. He left the shop with more clothes than he'd ever had in his life. He now wore and emerald green, button-up shirt, black slacks, and black muggle trainers.

He went to _Mallory's: The Place for All Your Wizarding Wants and Needs _next. He bought a professional wand holster there. As soon as he exited, he turned to Dobby and said, "Alright, you know what to do." Dobby nodded and popped away. Harry, however, sought out an alley. When he found one, he held up his hand and said, "Potter Manor." Harry was whisked away by his head of house ring.

He landed – rather ungracefully – in the middle of a rather large foyer. It was tiled with black and white one square foot tiles that alternated and made it look a lot like a chessboard. The walls were ivory and several statues were placed along the wall. There was a rather large fireplace on the opposite wall and a small tin with what, Harry assumed, was floo powder. "Dobby!" Harry called. A _pop _later and Dobby stood in front of him. A second later there were four more pops and four house elves stood behind Dobby.

"Young Master Harry! You are home! I am Bonny, this is Mikey, Miney, and Donnie!" one house elf said. All four of them wore pressed uniforms with what Harry now knew to be the Potter crest over the breast.

"Oh, hello. Well, I'm obviously Harry, but you already knew that," Harry said.

"I is Dobby," Dobby said, puffing his chest out.

"Bonny, can you show me around?" Harry said.

"Of course, Master, please follow me," Bonny said. Harry followed him to the impressive sitting room then to the dining room, which had enough spots at the table to hold up to fifty guests – from what Bonny said anyway. Next was the gigantic library, which spanned three floors and was bigger than the sitting room and dining room, put together. He looked around a little bit.

"_Hermione would love this," _Harry thought.

"Master Harry, Master James left this for you," Bonny said, pointing to a little black book. Harry snagged it from the shelf and flipped it open. On the inside was a title in handwriting that he recognized:

The Marauders' Guide to Magicks

By: Moony, Wormtail, Padfoot, and Prongs

Harry grinned at the handwriting that he knew to be Sirius's. Harry stashed the book in his pocket and looked to Bonny. "Thank you, Bonny. Let's go," Harry said.

Bonny showed him the way out. They went to the ballroom next. It was a large room with floor to ceiling windows with heavy black drapes. Next was the training room. Not much smaller than the ballroom, it was an intimidating room. There were no windows and the floor was tiled black. The walls were black and there were training dummies lined along the wall.

Harry was led upstairs. The first room was the master bedroom. It had a large four-poster bed that had silver and grey sheets. There were to doors, one went to a large immaculate bathroom and the other went to a walk-in closet.

Bonny led Harry to the room right next door. On the door, there was a message. "DO NOT ENTER!" it read. Harry grinned and opened the door. The walls weren't the bright scarlet he had been expecting. They were burgundy. The four-poster bed had burgundy hangings but the sheets were the bright gold that he had expected. There were several pictures on the wall. Harry went to look at them.

The first picture he came to had a man and a woman in casual clothes. They looked to be his grandparents. The next one was a ten-year-old boy with untidy hair, hazel eyes, and round glasses. This one he knew to be his father when he was young. The next one was four teenage boys, which Harry knew to be Moony, Wormtail, Padfoot, and Prongs. The next one held a teenage girl with dark red hair and a teenage boy with untidy black hair – his parents. The next one was of his parents wedding. The next photo caused tears to well up in Harry's emerald eyes.

It was his mum. She was in a bed, being supported by Sirius. She was smiling, tiredly, as was Sirius. His father was sitting in a chair beside the bed, holding baby Harry. His father wasn't looking at the camera; he was looking at baby Harry. Tears were falling down his cheeks. James Potter was crying, looking at his newborn son. He gave a watery smile to his son when baby Harry grabbed hold of his father's finger.

Harry took a deep breath, trying to keep from crying. Harry reached out and took the picture from the wall, ending the sticking charm with his wand, which the trace had been taken off of when Harry had been emancipated. He took the one of his teenaged parents next then the one of his grandparents.

"Master Harry, Master James left this for you, too," Bonny said, holding out the black leather jacket James Potter was wearing in two pictures. Harry smiled and took it from Bonny and slipped it on. A familiar scent of oak and broomstick polish overwhelmed his senses. Harry smiled and pulled the jacket tighter.

It took another hour for Bonny to finish the tour. It was lunchtime by then. Miney made lunch and gave it to Harry. Harry ate quickly then looked to Dobby.

"Take me to the Tonks' house?" Harry said. Dobby took his hand and popped him away. He reappeared outside a cute townhouse. Harry walked up the path then knocked. A minute later a man opened the door.

"How may I help you?" Ted Tonks asked.

"Hello, Mr. Tonks. I'm Harry Potter," Harry said, sticking out his hand for Mr. Tonks to shake.

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Mr. Potter," Mr. Tonks said, grasping Harry's hand in a firm handshake.

"You as well, Mr. Tonks," Harry responded.

"Please, come in," Mr. Tonks said. Harry took a step into the house. "What can I help you with?"

"Well, Mr. Tonks, I recently found out about a certain betrothal contract between myself and your daughter," Harry grinned.

"And, you'd like to meet her?" Mr. Tonks asked.

"Actually, sir, I would like to formally invite you, your wife, and your daughter to Potter Manor for dinner tonight," Harry said, all the while grinning. Mr. Tonks blinked.

"Can you give me one second?" Mr. Tonks asked. Harry nodded. Mr. Tonks turned away from Harry. "Andi!" He called. Andromeda Tonks bustled into the foyer.

"Mrs. Tonks, it's wonderful to meet you," Harry grinned.

"Andi, I'd like you to meet Mister Harry James Potter," Mr. Tonks said.

"Oh, it's wonderful to meet you, Mister Potter," Mrs. Tonks said as Harry took her hand, pulled it up to his lips and kissed her knuckles gently. "Is there something e can help you with, Mister Potter?" she added, almost as an afterthought.

"Yes, ma'am. I would like to formally invite you and you husband and daughter to Potter Manor for dinner tonight," Harry said. Mrs. Tonks didn't even pause to think it through.

"We would love to join you for dinner, Mister Potter," Mrs. Tonks said.

"Wonderful. I will have Dobby, my personal house elf, pick you up at 5:30. And don't come dressed too fancy 'cause this is about all you're getting out of me," Harry said. This emitted a small giggle from Mrs. Tonks and a chuckle from Mr. Tonks. "Now, I best be going. I'll see you tonight," Harry said, stepping out of the door.

"Good day, Mister Potter," Mr. Tonks said, taking the hand Harry was holding out for him and shook it once.

"It was a pleasure to meet you, Mister Potter, and I'm looking forward to seeing you again tonight," Mrs. Tonks said, allowing Harry take her hand. Harry pressed another kiss to her knuckles then turned and headed down the drive.

"Dobby!" Harry called. Dobby appeared. "Take me back to Potter Manor." The two disappeared with a _crack._

oOo

Nymphadora Tonks was exasperated. She had gotten home at the normal time, five o'clock. She had been happy. Her missions had been successful and Auror Scrimgeour had praised her. Her happy mood, however, had plummeted when her mother had told her about her betrothal contract.

She had a bloody betrothal contract. She had then asked her mother whom it was she was betrothed to. She was more than shocked when her mother told her. She was betrothed to Harry James Potter, the savior of the wizarding world. Harry bloody Potter!

Dora now stood in front of her full-length mirror, fifteen minutes until they had to leave. She was looking at herself in the mirror, wondering what she should morph into.

The mirror had been a gift from her mum when she was five, so she knew what she was morphing into in the morning. Dora's mum had even shrunk it and had Dora take it with her to Hogwarts. Her dorm mates hadn't seemed to mind when she hung it on their dorm room door.

Dora stared at herself, inspecting every aspect of herself. Her pink hair, blue eyes, heart-shaped face, full lips, and a curvy body that any woman would kill for. She loved this look but she didn't want to meet her betrothed looking like this and still in her auror robes. So she morphed.

Her hair changed to a fiery red and fell down her back in unruly curls. Her eyes, usually clear blue, changed to a color that matched the sea when the sunset, a deep navy blue. She added a smattering of freckles across her nose and under her eyes. And she was finished.

She pulled off her auror robes and pulled on black leather pants, a navy blue blouse, her favorite pair of combat boots, and her black leather biker jacket. She smiled to herself then turned and went downstairs to wait the last five minutes with her mum.

At exactly 5:30, a house elf with bat-like ears and bulging green eyes popped into existence in the middle of the kitchen.

"Are mister and misses ready?" Dobby asked. Mrs. Tonks nodded and took Dobby's offered hand. Dora took his other hand and Mr. Tonks took hold of Dobby's shoulders. The four disappeared with a _crack_ and reappeared with a pop in the foyer of Potter Manor. Dora rubbed her sweaty hands down her pants and took in a shuddering breath.

"Welcome to Potter Manor," a male voice said. Dora looked up and straight at Harry James Potter.

Dora had seen Harry Potter before but that had been over two years ago. She had seen him on Platform nine-and-three-quarters and he had been eleven. Harry had been adorable back then. He would smile at you with that shy smile of his and sparkling green eyes that pierced your very soul and you were done for. Harry had, however, grown up.

His hair was the same untidy mess but Dora found she liked it. She could tell he was strong but not so strong as to be called muscular. He kind of reminded Dora of an ancient wood elf that she'd seen a picture of somewhere. He had the tall, lean, and lithe figure, the kind and angular features, and the open, happy smile he wore. He was very handsome, Dora thought.

Dora's eyes found Harry's and she almost choked on nothing. His eyes held the glint. She'd only seen the glint a couple of times and only on Madam Bones.

The first time she'd seen it was two years ago. Dora had been cadet Tonks for only a couple months when two older aurors had found her and pushed her into an alley.

They'd forced her to transform into the "perfect girl" and, one at a time, they had their way with her while the other kept watch. She was found an hour later by Madam Bones, shaking, crying, and curled up into a ball in her bra and underwear. Madam Bones acted quickly. She'd apperated Dora to Bones Manor and fed her, gave her clothes, and healed her cuts and bruises. Madam Bones had then given Dora her express permission to hex anybody that tried to do that to her again. Then Dora was given a wand holster.

A month later, a newly instated auror had tried to take advantage of her. Dora hexed him then ran to find Madam Bones. The young auror had first been sacked then thrown into Azkaban for attempted rape. Nobody in the ministry tried that again. Dora knew they wished they could but she was happy they restrained themselves.

Dora knew the glint in Harry's eyes meant that he would protect her. And suddenly Dora wanted to thank her dad for what he had given her. He'd given her love, protection, and power. People knew not to mess with Cadet Tonks and were to scared to even try to touch Auror Tonks nut how would they react when she showed up to work one day as Lady Potter?

oOo

Harry could only stare at his betrothed. He knew she was a metamorphmagus but he had never dreamed that she would make herself that beautiful. Then there were her clothes. They made her look as if she didn't care who she had to beat up as long as they left her alone. It was hot.

Suddenly, a feeling welled up inside Harry, a warm fuzzy feeling. He had no idea what it was but he didn't care. It swept through his body, leaving behind two things.

One of those two things was a feeling of complete and utter emptiness. He felt as if he would feel empty for the rest of his life unless he got to spend it with Dora. He felt like only half a person unless she was with him.

The second thing was stranger. Harry was quite shocked when he figured out that it was Dora's heartbeat beating in time with his own.

_A/N: I'm sorry for disappearing. I could give half-assed excuses but I think you would actually believe me if I told you that I just didn't feel like writing. I'm not making any promises for updating anymore. I don't know when I'll update again._


End file.
